A two-dimensional memory device can include a two-dimensional array of memory stack structures. Each memory stack structure can include a vertical stack of memory elements. For example, a three-dimensional NAND stacked memory device can include an alternating stack of insulating layers and electrically conductive layers that is formed over a substrate containing peripheral devices (e.g., driver/logic circuits). Memory stack structures such as vertical NAND strings can be formed through the alternating stack. Each memory stack structure can include a vertical stack of memory elements and a vertical semiconductor channel.